


Dream

by QueenofNaps



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNaps/pseuds/QueenofNaps
Summary: Light has a bad dream where he confesses his feelings to Ryuzaki, only for Ryuzaki to push him away.Ryuzaki ensures that Light knows that he would never do that.Basically, tooth rotting fluff and hurt/comfort because I am obsessed with fluffy fics





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short and sweet one shot that I wrote on Wattpad in 2017, forgot about, and then found it again yesterday, and I'm reposting it on AO3, as I really like it :) It's really short, I think I wrote it during one of my classes, but I hope you enjoy it

Light had that dream again. In that dream, he had confessed his feelings for Ryuzaki only to have Ryuzaki push him away. He said that he didn’t like Light back and walked away calmly, leaving Light distraught, sitting on the cold hard floor, crying his eyes out. The man who he loved was walking away from him. With Light feeling that he was being choked by his tears, he coarsely screamed out, “Ryuzaki, please don’t leave me. I love you.” But yet, Ryuzaki still left.

Light had had this dream every night now. It was awful and Light always woke up with tears in his eyes. Every night, Ryuzaki would ask him if he was okay and Light would always get annoyed whenever Ryuzaki mentioned it. Ryuzaki knew something was up with Light and would even resort to asking Light in the day sometimes, but Light would always give him the same reaction, coldness and anger. However, this particular night was different. Light woke up again with tears in his eyes, only to find Ryuzaki wide awake, crouching in his famous deducing position, staring into Light’s eyes, his own emerald green eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

“Light Kun?” Ryuzaki asked quietly. “Are you okay?” Light got annoyed, the way he always did when Ryuzaki asked him this. Ryuzaki knew he was hiding something. “Yes, I’m fine. God, why do you keep asking me that? I’m fine”, Light exclaimed angrily. Ryuzaki quietly told Light what he knew about Light’s situation. “You were sleep talking earlier, Light Kun. The recording is on my laptop if you want to hear it.” Light immediately began to feel embarrassed and as Ryuzaki showed him the recording, Light felt an awful pain in his chest, as if he was being stabbed over and over again. 

Ryuzaki asked Light the question that he was dreading of being asked. “Light Kun, why were you talking about me in your sleep?” Light knew that Ryuzaki wasn’t stupid, in fact, he was a genius and would easily be able to figure out whether Light was lying to him. And also, he needed to tell someone about his dream, he had been putting up with it for far too long, waking up in the middle of the night, tears rolling down his face. He knew that if he was to talk about it with somebody, it had to be Ryuzaki. So Light cleared his throat and then began.

“Ryuzaki, I’m not okay”, Light exclaimed. “Every single night, I have the same dream. It’s painful but it’s made me realise something. I think I like you. My dreams are always me confessing my feelings to you, only to have you say that you don’t feel the same way and leaving me alone on the floor crying. I just don’t want you to leave me, Ryuzaki. This is why I wake up every night crying. I’m terrified of you leaving me.”

Ryuzaki looked at Light with a calm and understanding expression on his face and said calmly, “Listen to me, Light Kun. I will never leave you. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. I will be there for you, always.” Light couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was sat up silently, with tears in his eyes, when Ryuzaki did something that Light didn’t even know that Ryuzaki could even do.

He hugged Light and rested his head on Light’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Light Kun”, Ryuzaki said as Light’s head leaned into his. It was then that Light made a decision that he knew he’d regret later on, but he didn’t care. He looked into Ryuzaki’s emerald green eyes and for a moment, he felt like the world had stopped spinning. He placed his cold hand on Ryuzaki’s pale cheek and placed his lips softly onto Ryuzaki’s.

To Light’s surprise, Ryuzaki didn’t turn away as Light’s lips met his. In fact, as he kissed Light, he realised that he had been waiting for this day for a long time. Both boys wished the kiss would go on forever and it was at this moment, that both Light and Ryuzaki knew that they were in love with each other.

After the kiss, Light lay down into Ryuzaki’s arms, as Ryuzaki softly stroked his cheek. Light then said something that he had been dying to say, for a very long time, “I love you Ryuzaki.” Ryuzaki stared at Light, smiled sweetly and said, “I love you too, Light Kun” as Light fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
